Brave Heart
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Valeroso Corazon. Songfic... Pues, vine aqui para traerte el ramo de tulipanes que esta en tu mesa, y para decirte que te amo demasiado... ¡Taiora!


Holas!!! Este es mi nuevo songfic, vaya que si me tarde en publicar otro songfic, hace mucho que no lo hago, pero la inspiración se quedo en mi interior apenas escuche esta canción

Se llama "Brave Heart" Valeroso Corazón, tal vez la conozcan, es el tema de Digievolucion en este anime bueno, ojala les guste, es un Taiora, ah! Que mente la mía… olvidaba decir, gracias a **Hikari Takaishi Y.** por hacerme conocer esta canción, gracias a que vi su flick Taiora con esta canción me inspire, así que este fic va para ella.

Preferi anotar la cancion solamente en su traduccion al español, para que se entendiera un poco mejor y no alargar mas el fic con ambas versiones (en japones y español) ojala no les moleste.

Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brave Heart**

**(Valeroso Corazón)**

Su mirada perdida, sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en aquella puerta que ahora tenia enfrente, en su mano derecha sostenía un ramo de tulipanes amarillos y blancos, con la otra, estaba a solo unos centímetros de oprimir el timbre…

-_¡Solo toca el maldito timbre!- _se grito a si mismo, soltó un suspiro y bajo su mano izquierda, era que, simplemente… no tenia el valor suficiente…

---------

_Si dado un segundo alguien se da por vencido,_

_Y corre…_

_Simplemente continua avanzando,_

_Hay algo que solamente tu puedes hacer,_

_Para que este planeta azul, no pierda su luz…_

---------

Con en el rostro, una mirada de tristeza, dejo el ramo cuidadosamente en el piso, y toco mas confiado el timbre, pero aun con esa mirada de tristeza en los ojos, escucho que unos pasos se dirigían con prisa a la puerta principal, y entonces, salio corriendo de ahí…

¡No podía creerlo! Era solo un maldito ramo de tulipanes, y no podía entregarlo, bueno… no es que fuese lo mas sencillo del mundo, pero ni que fuera la gran cosa, esa misma mañana hasta había podido levantarse temprano¡Y ahora no podía entregar un ramo de flores!

¡Ahh! Pero ahí no estaba el detalle, no, el problema era, que conocía perfectamente esa casa, y a los habitantes de la misma, sabia que si abría su amada, el se quedaría como idiota hipnotizado mirándola, pero si abría su madre, haría un escándalo por el ramo…

¿Y que solución había? Pues justo lo que había hecho, dejarle ramo en la puerta y echarse a correr, ni siquiera había puesto una nota de quien, o para quien era, apenas lo pensó, y el joven de cabello alborotado y chocolate se detuvo…

-_¡¡¡Que imbecil eres Taichi Yagami!!!- _se reclamo nuevamente mientras se golpeaba la frente y repetía un "no" constante, mas, una dulce vocecilla la hizo abrir los ojos, y mirar…

---------

_¡Toma! Tus brillantes sueños…_

_¡Protege! A tus amados amigos…_

_Puedes ser mucho mas fuerte,_

_Un poder desconocido habita en tu corazón,_

_Cuando su fuego se enciende, cualquier deseo es verdadero,_

_Se realizara sin duda,_

_Muéstrame tu valeroso corazón…_

---------

Ahí estaba, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, cegándole con su belleza, era demasiado perfecta, aquella jovencita pelirroja que se acercaba a el, y al llegar, le brindaba un cariñoso abrazo…

-¡Taichi¿Qué haces por aquí?- respondió separándose un poco del chico, mas, sus manos aun se posaban sobre sus hombros, y los brazos protectores del Yagami aun rodeaban su cintura…

-Ah… jejeje- rió tontamente mientras rascaba su nuca, trataba de pensar, no le podía decir que el había ido a su casa a dejarle un ramo de flores… un momento… si Sora estaba ahí¿Quién había recibido el ramo?

-No importa… tenia ganas de verte¿vamos a mi casa? Sabes que esta cerca- le dijo la chica dulcemente, con sus ojos rubíes chispeando alegría, ante tal cara, Taichi no pudo mas que formular un "si" con cara de enamorado…

Sora sonrió mágicamente, y cruzo su brazo con el del moreno, ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al hogar de Takenocuhi…

-¿Ya me vas a decir que hacías por aquí?- pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja mientras giraba su rostro para ver a su amigo, Taichi hizo lo mismo, y no supo muy bien la razón, pero se sonrojo al darse cuenta del modo que esos ojos rojizos le miraban, con toda su atención…

-Pues… necesitaba aire fresco… tu sabes, estaba fatigado por estar tanto tiempo en casa…- dijo entrecortadamente, de sus boca salía la primer excusa que le pasara por la cabeza…

-Aja… y dígame señor mentiroso ¿Cómo es que necesitabas aire fresco si acabas de salir de tu practica de soccer?- pregunto acusadoramente la pelirroja…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendido, Sora solo señalo su camiseta del equipo en el que jugaba, al frente tenia la insignia de su preparatoria y por atrás un gran numero 7 con la palabra Yagami encima…- ah, pues… mira Sora ya llegamos…

---------

_No todos los días son soleados, solo a veces,_

_Si una fría lluvia esta cayendo, abre tu paraguas,_

_No existe un mapa de cómo vivir,_

_Por eso somos libres,_

_A donde quieras tu puedes ir…_

---------

Taichi se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba el ramo en la entrada de la casa, esto lo extraño… Takenocuhi se soltó de su brazo por unos instantes para abrir la puerta, el moreno observo, como por dentro, la madre de Sora colocaba el ramo en agua…

-Madre¿y esas flores?- pregunto sorprendida la joven Takenocuhi acercándose a su madre, quien tenia una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro…

-¿No son preciosas? Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban, deben ser de tu padre, ayer me enfade con el por teléfono, dijo que no vendría en unos meses mas y le colgué, pero que detalle el suyo, aunque esos repartidores deben haber extraviado la tarjeta…

Taichi quería morirse… no podía entregar un ramo de flores a su amada Sora pero si podía arreglar accidentalmente discusiones matrimoniales… ¡Vaya cobardía la que había tenido! Le había salvado de que su pelirroja estuviera triste por la discusión de sus padres…

-Son hermosas, ojala papa de verdad no tarde tanto… ah por cierto madre… me encontré a Taichi en el camino y lo invite a la casa¿no te importa cierto?

-Para nada, el es como de la familia, de hecho iba de salida, bueno, hay comida en la cocina y no cometas algún "accidente"- sin mas decir, tomo su bolso y salio del lugar…

Sora volvió su vista al moreno y le dedico una sonrisa, Tai se sonrojo nuevamente, a este paso, ni siquiera iba a ser necesario hablar para demostrarle sus sentimientos a Takenocuhi…

-¿Ya me vas a decir?- siguió constante en su pregunta la oji-roja, Yagami esbozo una larga y dulce sonrisa, y se acerco a ella…

---------

_¡Corre! Mas rápido que el viento…_

_¡Mira! Mas allá que el cielo…_

_Puedes encontrar un nuevo "tu"_

_El desconocido valor duerme dentro de ti,_

_Y cuando te das cuenta inunda tu corazón,_

_Y se detendrá para…_

_Mostrarme tu valeroso corazón…_

---------

-No- dijo juguetonamente, mientras seguía caminando hacia ella, hasta que ambos quedaron de frente, Sora hizo un puchero para dar paso a una nueva sonrisa…

-Entonces… tendré que torturarte contándote lo que paso en mi día- dijo Takenouchi mientras caminaba a uno de los sillones y tomaba asiento… palpeo el espacio de sofá que estaba a su lado, indicándole tomar asiento al moreno, este solo obedeció embobado con su preciosa Sora Takenocuhi…

-No es tortura, me gusta que me sigas teniendo confianza, así que… comienza a contar- dicho esto tomo asiento, y se le quedo mirando dulcemente a los ojos a Takenocuhi.

Mientras esta comenzaba a hablar y a hablar, mas sus palabras, se perdían en el viento, porque Taichi solo veía sus labios moverse…

-Estuviste genial en tu practica Taichi- fue lo primero que escucho al volver a la realidad, pero… ¿había escuchado bien¿Sora había ido a su practica de soccer?

Debía haber enloquecido por sus ojos ver tanta belleza, y comenzó a distorsionar sus palabras… si seguramente era eso… y después, como su mente lo quería, escucharía decir de Sora un "te amo"…

-¿Fuiste a mi practica de soccer?- pregunto indeciso, debía estar seguro si había escuchado bien, si no, inmediatamente correría ahora con el loquero…

-¡Claro! Sabes que me sigue encantando el soccer¿y quien mejor que tu para hacerme disfrutar de un buen partido? No te podía quitar los ojos de encima…

Taichi sentía que se desmayaba¡no podía ser verdad¡no podía ser verdad que la chica que amaba le mostraba interés!

---------

_¡Toma! El brillante mañana…_

_¡Protege! A quien tu amas…_

_Puedes ser aun mucho mas fuerte…_

---------

-¿Enserio?- pregunto inseguro nuevamente, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y sus mejillas se iban tornando de un carmín mas intenso a cada latido…

-¿Crees que te mentiría? Eres genial, es decir, ese pase que hiciste por entre tres contrarios, y los dos goles que anotaste en el primer tiempo… ¡de verdad que se disfruta un partido cuando tu juegas! Eres un jugador excelente…

¡Tenia que ser eso! Era humanamente ¡No! Incluso fantasiosamente era imposible que Sora se fijara en su persona en un partido, y no en la forma en la que pateaba el balón…

-Ah… muchas gracias…- dijo algo dolido, su corazón ya no palpitaba con fuerza, y su rostro había regresado a su color, incluso podría ser mas pálido que antes…

-Aunque…- hablo nuevamente la pelirroja- me dio celos ver como esas porristas corrían hasta quedar encima de ti…

Era oficial… ¡se había vuelto un completo loco maniático desquiciado¿Por qué su mente jugaba tan duro con el¿No podía simplemente ser normal e imaginar que Sora le decía que era su mejor amigo¡No! Tenia que imaginar que de verdad Sora se le estaba insinuando… un momento… ¿Sora se le estaba insinuando?...

---------

_¡Rompe! Ese débil ego…_

_¡Destruye! Las paredes que te bloquean…_

_El calido latir de tu corazón será tu arma…_

---------

-¿Celosa?- le pregunto otra vez… ahí, con su cara de bobo, y ahí ella, enfrente de el, a unos cuantos centímetros, con su rostro de ángel y sonrisa que envidiaría el cielo…

-Claro… me pongo celosa incluso cuando abrazas a tu madre- confeso Takenocuhi, ahora esta con sus mejillas enrojecidas…

Taichi suspiro y dejo formarse ampliamente una sonrisa en su rostro¿Y por eso se había estado acobardando todo este día? Si tan solo no hubiera sido un miedoso y le hubiera confesado a la Takenouchi su amor desde el principio, ahora no la estaría viendo simplemente, la estaría besando con infinito amor y pasión…

-Sora Takenocuhi… vine aquí para tocar tu puerta, darte un ramo de tulipanes que ahora esta en ese recipiente y decirte que te amo demasiado- soltó despreocupado, ya ni siquiera necesitaba reunir valor, solo, debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos…

La pelirroja sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrosaron con mayor intensidad al mismo tiempo que rodeaba el cuello del moreno con sus brazos, este, pasaba los suyos por su delicada cintura, para acercarse, y plantarse un bendito beso de amor…

_Cree en tu Corazón…_

**Fin.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!! Ahhh ya quería hacer un fic como este, ando inspirada por San Valentín, y esta canción era preciosa, no podía dejar de escucharla .

Bueno, ya dije arriva porque solo esta en español, espero les haya gustado aun sin su version original japonesa.

Por favor, dejen un review!! Aunque sea uno chiquito, quiero reviews!!

Pues ojala les haya gustado la historia, pues prácticamente va para todos ustedes mis lectores y principalmente para **Hikari Takaishi Y. **¡amiga ojala leas esto!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
